


Story Update Book

by Nellz



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellz/pseuds/Nellz
Summary: This book will be an info book of all my titled stories.The first chapter is going to be a setup page.





	1. Set-Up

This story will _only_ include _titled_ stories. I will try to make it so it will go from already posted to not posted stories. Discontinued stories will be the last ones. This may change in the future as I get more ideas and continue posting.

**_Hey, Lovelies! Like I said in the summary, this is gonna be the setup for how I talk about each story. I will try to make it as comprehensive as possible, but please take your time reading this and then reading each story page._ **

**_Some of these chapters may talk about more than one story. This will usually only happen if the story is part of a series or is being merged with another story to create a new one, so please look out for that as well._ **

_Contents:_

_1) Title_

_2) Status_

_3) Warnings_

_4) Additional tags_

_5) Fandom_

_6) Summary (italicized and in two parts)_

_7) Update Info (will be updated every time I rewrite/edit a story. Will announce when I update this section)_

_8) Number of chapters (will be updated every 5-10 chapters. Will announce when I update this section)_

_9) Inspiration/backstory or this story (optional)_

**_Let's get started, shall we? Please take your time reading each section thoroughly and tell me if there's something you don't fully understand and I'll do my best to either edit/explain it._ **

**_Please keep in mind that each section will be labeled in each Story Info Page so don't worry about having to memorize where each section lies, just what each section will contain._ **

**_I know that there are a lot of sections, but each one should be comprehensive and unique (to a point)._ **

**_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

1) Title

This is self-explanatory. Every chapter of this book will start with the title of the story that I am talking about, in the place where the chapter name/number would usually go.

Some chapters may have more than one name in them and will be separated by a "\\." Keep in mind that some stories will have "/" in them so try and remember that \ separates and / is part of the title. 

I would use "|" but I believe one of my stories have that in their title as well.

If a chapter has more than one story in it, I will put the Story Title of the story I'm talking about in both bold and underline like this.

Right under the title but before the next section, I will also include if the story is a rewrite or updated version of another story. I will also say if it's merged with another story, but not the new story title.

If a story has been merged, I will say underneath the title, which stories were merged.

The information may repeat itself, but it's better to understand than not have enough information, right?

2)Status

Underneath the title, I will include one or more of the following statuses (each status will be on the same line and in bold):

**-Posted**

This is self-explanatory. If the story is posted on one of my existing accounts, this will be put there. I will also put what form it is in and what title is known by.

The form will either be "story" or "video."

I will also include the account username so it can be found easier.

I will also be including an estimate of how done the story is (if applicable).

All of this information will be italicized under the status line.

_ Example: _

Guys, This is Concerning... _(story title)_

**Posted, In-planning, Hiatus/Paused** _(statuses of the story)_

_Story - Guys, This is Concerning... (Wattpad, Nell-Aidean. AO3, Nellz). Video - Mha Lyric Prank pts 1-5 [Karma/Monster/I'll be good/You broke me first/Rise, Sweet but Psycho] (Youtube, Aidean Nell) **(posted story info)**_

_Unsure how completed it is (though it might be ~80-95% done. I'm thinking of ending it in the next video or so). **(posted completed info)**_

**-In-Planning**

This status is if I am currently either planning the story from scratch or if I am still planning out the details of the plot. I'll include an italicized estimate of how completed the plot/outline is underneath the status (if applicable).

_ Example: _

**Isama Uchiha: Time Traveler** _(story title)_

**In-Planning** _(status)_

_The outline is 100% complete. The story is around 30% complete, which means I have started to write from the outline, but I have a while before I can even think about it being completed. **(outline completed info)**_

**-Discontinued**

This includes any stories that I have decided I no longer want to write. Every discontinued story has a chance to be picked back up in the future.

I will include in italics whether or not I plan to ever pick it back up or if I am in the process of picking it back up.

Feel free to ask to adopt if you wish!

_ Example: _

The Neko Girl _(Story title)_

**In-Planning, Discontinued** _(statuses)_

_The outline is nowhere near done, but the plot is anywhere from 30% to 70% done._

_I am planning on picking it back up soon._

**-Hiatus/Paused**

Again, self-explanatory. Any story that I've temporarily stopped writing that has the potential to be discontinued and an estimate of when I might pick it back up again.

Please note that over half of my posted stories and several of my story ideas are on hiatus at the moment. I will not include an example.

_NOTE: Please keep in mind that I have a LOT of stories (over 20 posted and at least 6 in planning, not all of them titled). I_ have _thought about making one story at a time, but I am mentally incapable of doing that (I have ADHD-like and OCD-like tendencies so it makes keeping to one story at a time extremely difficult for me). If there was a way to do so, I'd already been doing that by now. I have tried and write out each new idea on a spreadsheet, but it has done little to help. I'm open to any other ideas on how to keep my focus on one story at a time, though!_

3) Warnings

This section will include any trigger warnings that will crop up in the story.

Essentially, I will include this if the story includes:

**-Sex**

**-Non-con elements**

**-Implied Non-con elements**

**-Abuse**

**-Implied Abuse**

**-Violence**

**-Implied Violence**

**-Strong language**

**-Mental disorders (PTSD, anxiety attacks, depression)**

**-Implied mental disorders**

**-etc**

If the story doesn't have any of those, then this section will be skipped.

This section will be in bold and underneath the status section.

I will not include an example.

4) Additional Tags

This section will include non-triggering tags.

**-Major characters**

**-Relationships**

**-Additional information**

This section will not include fandom information.

This section will be in regular text underneath the warning section.

I will not include an example.

5) Fandom (s)

This section will include which fandom (s) the story lies under.

**-Fandom name**

**-Spoiler warnings (if any)**

**-AU info**

This section will be in italics underneath the additional tags section.

I will not include an example.

6) Summary

This section will be in two parts if the story is posted and has a summary/description for it.

The top part (if the story is posted) will be italicized.

The bottom part will be in regular text and will include any additional information about the story that I didn't include in the original summary/tags.

This section will be underneath the Fandom section.

I will not include an example.

7) Update Info

This section will include:

**-Info on how I want to edit the story**

**-Things I want to add, things I want to take out**

**-And the date that I last updated/edited the story**

**-An estimated date when the next update will be (if possible, as I said before, I tend to not follow a strict updating schedule to preserve my sanity)**

This section will be updated every time that I update/edit the story. I will include an announcement for my followers every time I update this section so please follow me for future information!

This section will be in regular text underneath the Summary Section.

I will not include an example.

8) Number of Chapters

This section is seemingly useless, but still important to me.

I will include the date I last updated this section (not the story, this is so you can see how up-to-date the information is) and how many chapters are in the story.

If possible, I will also include an estimate of how many chapters will be in total or how many new chapters I'll add with the rewrite/update. I will also include the date the estimate was at and update it at the same time I update the number of chapters.

_NOTE: Thie estimate of total chapters is just that: an estimation. There are only a couple of stories that I have an idea of the total chapters, but that changes as I write and edit so please don't think that this part is concrete._

I'll only update this section either every 5 chapters or every 10 chapters, I haven't decided just yet. I will include an announcement for my followers every time I update this section so please follow me for future information!

This section will be in italics underneath the update info section.

I will not include an example.

9) Inspiration/Backstory for story (optional)

This is an optional section at the very bottom of the page written in regular text that explains how the story came to be.

For some stories, I got inspired by another story and that's how it came into existence.

Other stories started as a different story and I'll put how/why they changed here.

I will not include an example.

**_And that's it for the set up for each story! Remember, I'll only be including_ titled _stories, so you may see stories that you don't recognize (mostly because they're discontinued or haven't been posted yet)._**

**_I'll try to post all my posted stories first before starting on stories still in planning before ending on discontinued stories._ **

**_The first story that I am thinking about writing is Hello, Goodbye so watch out for it!_ **


	2. Hello, Goodbye//A Kakanaru Story

** Status **

**Posted**

_Story- Hello, Goodbye//A Kakanaru Story (Wattpad, Nell-Aidean. A03, Nellz)._

_It is 100% completed, though I am thinking of going back and rewriting it from Chapter 6 onwards, and I may try and edit the first 5 chapters to make them my own._

** Warnings **

**Self-harm, self-hatred**

** Additional Tags **

**Main characters:** Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara, Temari, Kanakuro, Team 8, Team 10, Akatsuki, Tsunade, Jiraiya

**Relationships:** Kakashi Hatake/Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

_Note: "/" means a romantic relationship while " &" means a friendship_

**Additional Tags:** Time travel fix-it, hurt, comfort, PTSD, bxblove, sharing a bed, sharing clothes, animal traits, wolf instincts, foxes mild language, fluff and angst.

** Fandom (s) **

**Fandom Name:** _Naruto Shonen Jump,_ _Naruto Shippuden, and_ _Boruto: Next Generation_

**Spoiler Warning:** _There are no spoiler warnings that I can think of._

**AU info:** _This is a time-travel fix-it AU where Naruto has fox ears, tail, senses, and instincts. Kakashi has wolf senses and instincts as well._

** Summary **

_BxB! MxB! Don't like it, don't read it! Time Travel! x Waking up in his twelve-year-old body with extra appendages (Naruto was going to kill Kurama for that) and trying to not act like he was losing his mind was one of the most tiring and complicated things Naruto has ever done. Now, If only Sakura would stop shouting at him and Sasuke would stop being such a big duckbutt. And if Kakashi could stop staring at him, that would be great too. x Some strong foul language._

_The first five chapters were written by @theygone. Inspired by ThetaWolfe's Brokenly Twisted. Alternatively, my take on it. Credits go to the original author. (Just so you know I myself have never read that particular story, I'm just copying what TheyGone put originally as I'm going to keep to the description as much as possible.)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor its characters and neither did the original author for this story. We just own the plot._

Naruto travels back into time as his twelve-year-old self after losing the war and works to fix the future. The only thing is, Naruto has severe PTSD from having lived through a war. Can Kakashi and his friends help him or will the future be lost forever? Especially since Naruto is trying his best to make it seem like he is fine?

** Update Info **

I want to lengthen the story a bit. I also want to wait a bit longer before Naruto has to leave/meets Itachi.

I want to add more Kakanaru moments. I also want to add one or two chapters where Naruto goes to Uzushiogakure and learns about his clan. I also want to add where Naruto tells Kakashi the truth (during the time Naruto goes to Uzushio) and they have an argument that nearly destroys their relationship until they get smacked by Sakura and Sasuke.

Last updated on Wattpad: June 02, 2020

Last updated on A03 (I haven't finished posting on this site): December 13, 2020

Estimated date when I start reposting this story: I want to start reposting this story by next year, if possible. No exact date.

_Will be updated when I start posting this story again._

** Number of Chapters **

January 17, 2021: Wattpad; 14 chapters. AO3; 6 chapters (including the A/N).

January 17, 2021, Estimated total chapters after the rewrite: 14-25 chapters.

_This will be updated after an additional either 5 or 10 chapters are added._

** Inspiration/Backstory For This Story **

Like I've said before, this is an adopted story. The original story was _Hello, Goodbye|| A Kakanaru Story_ and only had five chapters. I liked it enough to continue writing it and realized that the original author had switched accounts.

I asked to adopt the story as long as I credited the original author and they said yes and that was it.

It was one of the very first Fanfictions I posted (my earlier followers may remember my original story and the BNHA one-shots that are no longer available to read) and I am very proud of it, especially the wedding bonus!

**_I hope everyone enjoys this!_ **


End file.
